Twiligt and a new day
by StaceySingleton
Summary: What if Bella was the vampire and Edward was moving from Phoenix to Forks? Please read and review! I love you guys! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters even though i wish i owned Edward**

**EPOV**

I woke up that morning sun blazing through my window, my head swimming with the thoughts that awaited me in Forks, Washington. There was a knock on my door, "Wake up Edward" my mother called through the door.

I was leaving my sunny Phoenix home to move to rainy, cold Forks. My mother remarried and left my father, my namesake, in Forks. I was to live with my father now because my mother and her new husband were traveling since he was a minor league baseball player. "I'm coming Mother"

I walked out of my room to find the house in a frenzy. My crazy, erotic mother was running around trying to prepare for her journey to travel with Phil. I was gathering the rest of my things around the house.

It was finally time for us to leave and a feeling of depression washed over me because I had gotten so close to Phil these past few months and now I had to leave my mother and Phil behind. It's so unfair that they are going to be going to all these places without me. "I love you guys but seriously we have to leave now!" Phil called out from the car.

I hugged my mother knowing this would be the last time I would see her in a while. "Oh Edward, I will miss you _so _much!" she grabbed me up in one last hug. "I'll miss you too Mother"

* * *

When I got off the plane in Port Angeles, there stood my father, Edward Masen. Since I wanted to go by Edward instead of nicknames my father went by his middle name Anthony.

"Welcome Son to the coldest and wettest place in the continental USA!" I grimaced.

We walked to my father's police car. He was the chief of police in Forks. "I have a surprise for you when we get home" Anthony drove us home to find a huge 51' Chevy truck in the driveway.

"What do you think about it?" I stared at the car in amazement. "I love it!"

**BPOV**

I raced after the mountain lion; I let it get ahead of me a little bit to challenge myself. I grinned and pounced landing right on top of the mountain lion. It struggled beneath me. Finally sank my teeth in its main artery. Drinking its blood, it stopped struggling and laid there limp.

"Good job Bella! You get better at the pouncing as the years go by!" Emmett yelled from the cliff above. I grinned up at him.

"Where is Alice?" I called up to him.

"She picking out our back to school outfits" I growled

"Easy there Bells! You know she does this every year! I can't believe you aren't used to it yet!"

"I know Em, but I still wish she wouldn't do that! I'm perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes!" Emmett's laughter roared through the forest. "Ha ha, very funny!"

We walked out of the forest back to the house. "Wait! Where is Jasper?" I asked.

We turned back to the forest and saw him running out to the clearing. "Hey Jazz, where have you been?" he stopped

"I left the trail because I found an elk!" we laughed then raced back to the house. I beat them there by five minutes. I was the fastest one of us all.

When they came racing into the living room I yelled "Beat ya!" Alice and Rosalie just snickered at them. Emmett growled under his breath.

"Why do you have to tease them every time Bella?" Carlisle walked swiftly into the room.

"Because Emmy here just can't face the fact that he can't beat me and I like to rub that in his pretty old face." Carlisle laughed

"Okay that is a good enough reason" Emmett just stood there shocked

Rosalie walked up to Emmett and placed her hand on his shoulder "It's okay baby!"

Everyone just laughed. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Bells! I have clothes for you to try on pronto!" Emmett roared laughing "I'm going to hurt you next time I see Emmett!"

Alice pulled me to her room and threw three outfits at me. Rosalie walked in the room when I just came out with the first outfit on. I had on Gwenevere Baltimore Jeans by 7 for all mankind and a Bendetta ruffled chiffon top by Diane von Furstenberg with Miss Dior Peep Toe Pumps and a Diorita Medium Tote that I would be using all year.

"Stop right there" Rosalie called "That is it the outfit you are wearing Bells!" I smiled, I did like the outfit because it wasn't over the top but it did scream elegance and my name.

"We are going to blow away the other girls at school with our sexiness!" Alice proclaimed.

**EPOV**

The next morning I woke up, took a shower, threw something on to wear and headed downstairs to the kitchen table to find Anthony cooking a superb gourmet breakfast.

"Everything smells wonderful Dad!" I grabbed a plate and helped myself. I sat down and Anthony sat quietly eating. When he was finished he put his dishes in the sink and said goodbye and left. That was the good think about my father he didn't hover.

When I finished I rinsed of the dishes and headed to school. My first class was English. There was a commotion when I walked in the room. Two guys and one girl came up to me. "You must be Edward the chief's son!" the girl exclaimed

"Yes I am" I said, annoyed I knew the first day would be like this!

"Hi my name is Mike Newton, this is Eric" Eric waved his hand in greeting "and this is Jessica" She grinned

"Nice to meet you all" I said and went to find an empty seat. Unfortunately it was next to Mike Newton. He talked to me the whole class. Government, Trig, and Spanish flew by until it was finally lunch.

I sat with Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Tyler for lunch because they seemed like nice friends. Then I saw them; two of them walked in first a pretty blonde and a big guy holding the blonde's hand. "Who are they?" I asked Mike

"Oh that's the Cullen's, Dr. Cullen's foster kids. Those two are Rosalie and Emmett" another two walked in holding hands the young girl was very pixie like she basically danced her way across the lunch room "that's Alice and Jasper, they are couple just like Rosalie and Emmett"

Then the most beautiful girl walked through the doors of the lunchroom "Who is she?" I asked my eyes never leaving her face "That is Bella Cullen; she is the only Cullen kid who doesn't have a significant other. Apparently no one here is good enough for her"

Bella smirked as Mike said that. She gracefully sat at the table. I turned back to my lunch but felt myself looking back over at her. I found her staring right at me.

**Thanks for reading! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the reviews they made me feel loved! Short chapter but I felt I should leave it like this! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. I hate that fact with a passion because I love edward to damn much! ughhhhh! :(**

**EPOV**

After lunch I made my way to biology. I walked in to find Bella Cullen next to the only available seat. My heart skipped a beat.

"Ah Edward Masen, here are you books and take a seat next to Bella please." I nodded my head and walked towards the seat. Bella's posture stiffened and she put a hand over her nose and mouth.

I kept my cool and made my to the seat slightly tripping. I sat and Bella suddenly pushed her chair away from mine gripping the side of the lab table. I made no attempt to talk and neither did she.

The whole class went by in a flash. When the bell rang Bella grabbed her stuff and dashed out the room in a blur before anyone even stood up.

* * *

BPOV

Biology was a close call. All I could think about after that close encounter was how he sung my song. That wretched monster was coming out again. Why did this have to happen! I hated myself even more now.

I sat out in my car waiting for the day to be over with. Finally the last bell rang. Alice and Rosalie were the first to get to my shiny silver Volvo.

"Alice, Rosalie when we get home I have to talk to everyone. Something major happened" Alice looked at me and showed me what she saw earlier today about what happened in biology.

I nodded. "Where is Emmett and Jasper?" suddenly they appeared. They sensed something was wrong. They exchanged a look and jumped in the car.

* * *

"Bells you have to tell us why you're leaving!" pleaded Alice.

"That bloody wretched monster came out again!" I let me natural English accent come out which I rarely did unless I was scared, nervous, or angry. Right now I was all three!

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle came rushing up to me "Did you hurt someone?"

Bella growled "Of course not but I was this close to!" I showed them how much with my fingers.

"That damned Edward Masen! He came into the biology class room and the big fan was blowing up front he passed it and then his blood sung to me Carlisle! That is why I can't stay!" Carlisle looked at me. He hugged me.

"I understand your decision. You have my permission to leave." I reached up and pecked him on the cheek

"Thank you so much Carlisle" I hugged each of my friends and grabbed my suitcase then ran to the garage and got in my shiny Volvo then left the small town of forks behind and headed to the Denali clan in Alaska.

I wouldn't be coming back for a while.

* * *

**Please review! a smiley would do! anything at all! they make me feel all good inside! lol **

* * *


End file.
